Such devices are known, for example, for protecting two-wheeled vehicles. Thereby, a free end of a wrap-around element provided on the lock, for example a chain, may be guided around a frame tube and between spokes of a wheel, in order to then fix it to the housing of the lock by means of locking elements.
Furthermore, devices with which an openable and closable container is temporarily fixed to an object by means of a wrap-around element that can be locked to the container are known. For example, such devices are known for the leisure sector; an example of this is a beach safe, which can be attached to an umbrella or a lounge chair.
However, there is a need for the optimization of such devices, particularly in terms of flexibility, breadth of use, and security.